Yunho Fatness
by gia sirayuki
Summary: YunJae/bl/yaoi. Comedy romance fluff Ohh! Jadi begitu alasan Yunho sekarang sedikit tambun. Check it. 1shot, Yunhobrithdayfic.


**YUNHO FATNESS**

**YunJae**

**.**

**Story** © **gia sirayuki**

.

**Anything belong of God, this fic is mine. Typo berterbaran, eyd kacau. Have fun and happy reading**

**Romance/fluff**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jung Yunho memiringkan kepalanya dan mengernyit heran sambil menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri yang berdiri di depan cermin. Ia bingung, bagaimana bisa kemeja kesayangannya tampak sesak. Bahkan, di bagian perut sudah tidak bisa di kancingkan. Ia menggeleng berat karena sistem otaknya tiba-tiba mengingat kejadian beberapa saat lalu di ruang latihan gedung SM Entertainment.

"_Yaa Yunho-ah. Sepertinya gerakan dance mu semakin lambat saja."_ Kata-kata pelatih koreografiitu membuat Yunho berdecak kesal. Terlebih ketika Changmin juga ikut-ikutan memojokkannya dengan mengatakan _"Mungkin berat badanmu naik hyung." _Kemudian bebisik pelan di telinga Yunho, _"Seharusnya kau membagi makanan yang di masakkan Jae hyung padaku biar perutmu tidak membesar karena menampungnya. Hehe…"_

Yunho berdecak. Ia memilih melepas kemeja kesayangannya dan mengganti dengan sweeter hangat yang dulu pernah di belikan kekasihnya dari Jepang. Jaejoong pasti akan mengomel jika ia tidak secepatnya bertandang. Yunho lantas menyambar kunci mobilnya dan bergegas meninggalkan _dorm. _

.

.

.

Perjalanan ke penthouse Jaejoong hanya membutuhkan waktu tiga puluh menit. Yunho memarkir audinya dan keluar sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Takutnya ada _netizen_ atau _paparazzi _yang nekad menguntitnya. Mereka benar-benar tidak menyerah mencari tahu informasi sekecil apapun tentang hubungannya dengan Kim Jaejoong kekasihnya.

Memilih menuju lift terdekat, Yunho mendesah lelah dan menahan kesal ketika di samping lift tertempel kertas yang bertulisakan **'Dalam Perbaikan'**. Lengkap sudah kekesalannya hari ini. Yunho menggeram dan memilih menuju tangga darurat. Ini benar-benar gila, ia harus menaiki tangga menuju lantai paling atas tempat penthouse kekasihnya berada. Apa boleh buat, apapun untuk boojae tercinta. Menaiki ratusan tangga tidak akan menjadi masalah untuk seorang Jung Yunho.

Menarik nafasnya, laki-laki yang genap berumur tiga puluh tahun itu memantabkan hatinya dan mulai menginjakkan kaki di anak tangga terbawah.

Sayangnya, baru setengah perjalanan Yunho sudah berhenti dengan nafas menderu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengusap peluh yang sudah membanjiri wajah tampannya. Bahkan rasanya, sweeter yang di kenakannya juga telah basah oleh keringat. Ia bersandar pada dinding tangga. Pikiran Yunho melanyang pada ucapan pelatih koreo-nya serta kata-kata Changmin. Apa jangan-jangan sekarang berat badannya memang melebihi batas, sampai membuat gerakan tubuhnya melambat dan pakaian-pakaian kesayangannya juga hampir banyak yang kekecilan.

'Aish! Ini pasti karena Jaejoong selalu membuat resep baru dan dialah yang harus menjadi lidah uji coba.' Benar kata Changmin, seharusnya Yunho membungkus makanan buatan Jaejoong untuk namja jangkung penggila makanan itu. Karena Changmin berbeda dengannya, meskipun makan sebanyak apapun, namja itu tidak akan tumbuh kesamping.

Lagi-lagi Yunho menghela nafasnya. Ia sempat melirik jam tangan di lengannya dan hampir terperanjat ketika melihat waktu menunjukkan hampir kurang dari lima menit ia harus sampai di depan pintu penthouse kekasihnya. Sebuah decakan kesal lolos dari bibir hatinya sebelum Yunho melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya menaiki anak tangga.

Nafas serta tenaga Yunho serasa terkuras habis. Ia mengelus dadanya dan mengatur pasokan udara dalam paru-parunya sebelum menekan paswort penthouse Jaejoong. Bunyi 'klik' terdengar dan Yunho menarik handle pintu lalu masuk begitu saja ke dalam penthouse.

"Boo, kau di dalam? Aku datang sayang. Dimana kau?" seru Yunho sambil melangkah masuk lebih ke dalam ruangan yang tampak sepi itu. Bunyi sepatunya bahkan terdengar memecah lantai ruangan. sampai akhirnya aroma harum bumbu menguar serta terhirup oleh penciuman Yunho.

"Eoh! Kau sudah datang Yun?" Jaejoong muncul dengan kedua tangannya memegang mangkuk besar yang mengepul oleh uap. Tubuhnya terbalut apron bermotif bunga, membuat Yunho tanpa sadar menarik senyum di bibir hatinya. Jaejoong memang paling terlihat cantik saat mengenakan apron. Gaya feminim sekaligus menawannya secara natural muncul begitu saja.

Tanpa bisa menahan diri, laki-laki Jung itu menghampiri kekasihnya dan langsung memeluk pinggang rampingnya. Sementara Jaejoong memutar bola mata dengan tingkah namja favoritenya. "Lepaskan Yun, nanti sup nya tumpah. Kau pasti lapar bukan? Aku sudah memasakkan menu baru untukmu. Banyak makanan yang harus di coba malam ini." Seruan Jaejoong yang di penuhi dengan keriangan itu sangat berbanding terbalik dengan wajah namja yang baru saja melepaskan pelukan dari tubuhnya. Yunho meneguk ludahnya kasar. Pandangannya beralih menatap meja makan yang sudah tersusun beraneka hidangan. Tiba-tiba saja rasa mual naik ke perutnya.

"Yun, kenapa diam di situ? Kajja kita makan. Kau harus makan yang banyak supaya sehat dan berisi." Kata-kata Jaejoong justru semakin membuat Yunho merasa ingin menghilang atau bersembunyi.

Melihat kekasihnya sama sekali tidak beranjak mendekati meja makan, Jaejoong berdecak dan memilih bangkit kembali lalu menghampiri Yunho dan menarik tangan namja tan itu. Ditariknya kursi kemudian memaksa tubuh Yunho untuk duduk di sana. "Kau aneh sekali Yun. Apa ada masalah?" tapi Yunho terlihat lebih serius menatap berbagai piring serta mangkuk yang mengepul di banding menanggapi ucapan Jaejoong. Perhatiannya tertuju pada sepiring _bacoon _yang terhidang dengan berlumuran saus pedas favorite Jaejoong.

"Yunnie…"

Yunho lagi-lagi menarik nafas serta menggelengkan kepalannya. Kira-kira berapa banyak lemak yang tertimbun di dalam daging babi, lalu mata musangnya menelusuri satu persatu hidangan yang lainnya. Ia kembali meneguk ludah tapi dengan wajah khawatir. Semuanya bahkan memiliki kadar lemak dan berpotensi menambah berat badan. Wajah Yunho terpias kegelisahan melihat makanan-makanan di meja. _Bulbogi_, _galb_, bahkan Jaejoong juga menyiapkan _Strawberry chesse cake_ dengan banyak _wipped cream_. Astaga, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Yunho benar-benar ingin kabur dari Kim Jaejoong.

"Yunnie… "

"Hello Yunnie-ya. Yunho-ah, Yun… aish! JUNG YUNHO!" pekikan yang hampir menyerupai teriakan itu langsung menyadarkan Yunho seketika dari pikiran melang-langnya.

"Ehh? Y-ya Boo ada apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Sementara Jaejoong memicingkan matanya penuh intimidasi. Bibir cherrynya yang maju dangan tatapan menyelidik ke arah kekasihnya membuat Yunho tiba-tiba merasa kecil.

"Katakan. Sesuatu terjadi?" tuntutnya masih menatap curiga ke arah Yunho. Laki-laki pemilik tanda lahir di atas bibir hatinya itu langsung menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

Jaejoong duduk tegap dan mengerutkan keningnya heran. "Kau bohong. Ayo cepat katakan yang sebenarnya atau kita putus Yun." Ancamnya.

Tersengat oleh rasa terkejut, Yunho mendelik dengan wajah tidak percaya. Jaejoong selalu tahu kelemahannya.

"Yunnie…. Palli."

Yunho memejamkan matanya sejenak dan mengambil nafas. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi Jaejoong nantinya mendengar penjelasannya. Apa namja itu akan tertawa, atau mungkin menganggapnya aneh. Tapi kalau di biarkan saja, Yunho yakin ia bisa benar-benar berubah seperti beruang gemuk nantinya.

"Boo…"

"Hmm." Jaejoong sudah memajukan wajahnya dengan serius menunggu apa yang akan kekasihnya ungkapkan. Sepasang mata doenya bahkan hampir tidak mengerjap.

"_**Aku diet yaa…"**_

BRAK

"TIDAK BOLEH! NO! ANDWE!"

Sepasang mata musang Yunho langsung terpejam. Gebrakan Jaejoong pada meja makan bahkan membuat sup sedikit tumpah ke taplak meja. Ia menunggu lima detik dan membuka matanya hingga pemandangan Jaejoong yang bersedekap dada serta mata memicing mengarah tepat padanya. Yunho benar-benar bergidik jika melihat Jaejoong marah. Meskipun cantik, Jaejoong cukup galak jika menyangkut makanan. Seharusnya Yunho ingat akan hal itu.

"Wae?" tanyanya dengan pelan dan selembut mungkin. Yunho sangat yakin, Jaejoong masih dikerumuni oleh emosi karena ketidakterimaan.

Mencoba memberanikan diri, Yunho lantas menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Jaejoong secara langsung. "Boojae, tadi pagi aku baru saja di tegur oleh pelatih koreo kalau gerakan dance ku mulai lambat, bahkan uri Changmin mengatakan aku kelebihan berat badan. Dia bilang kau terlalu memanjakanku dengan makanan lezat sayang. Lalu banyak kemeja dan jas yang sekarang terasa sempit di tubuhku. Aku juga mudah lelah." Jelas Yunho sambil memperhatikan ekspresi kekasihnya.

"Boo… kau tidak kasihan padaku? Aku diet ya? Boleh ya?" bujuknya dengan wajah semelas mungkin. Yunho bahkan menggunakan _musang eyesnya_ (?).

"Tentu saja tidak boleh."

"Ah waeee?"

"Kalau kau kurus, nanti banyak yang naksir. Lagi pula, aku suka Yunho yang gemuk, berisi, dan sehat juga kuat. Kalau memeluk Yunho yang kurus, tidak akan sehangat Yunho yang seperti beruang. Jadi, AYO CEPAT MAKAN ! HABISKAN! TIDAK BOLEH ADA YANG TERSISA! ATAU KITA PUTUS!"

Yunho hanya bisa diam sambil mengerjap dan menelan ludah saat melihat Jaejoong membuka piring di hadapannya dan mengambilkan nasi untuknya. Semua lauk serta sayur tumpah ke dalam piring makannya. Melihatnya saja sudah bisa membayangkan perutnya akan meledak.

Ya Tuhan….

"Boo…"

"Tidak ada boo, boo an sebelum makanan habis. Cepat makan Yun!"

Dengan pasrah, Yunho akhirnya meraih sumpit dan memulai acara makannya. Sementara Jaejoong tersenyum penuh kepuasan di sampingnya. "Jja, kau juga harus makan dagingnya Yun. Ini menambah tenaga." Ujarnya sambil menaruh sepotong besar daging ke piring Yunho. Wajah namja Jung itu sudah merana saat mengunyah nasi yang lebih terasa seperti bongkahan batu di kerongkongannya.

Yunho tercenung dan menghentikan kegiatan makannya ketika melihat Jaejoong justru sibuk menatapnya sambil tersenyum tanpa sedikitpun membuka piring makannya yang masih tengkurap. "Kau tidak makan Boo?" tanyanya heran. Jaejoong tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Anieyo, melihatmu makan aku sudah merasa kenyang Yun. Tadi aku juga sudah mencicipi semuanya. Jadi rasanya perutku sudah penuh."

TIK

Kali ini Jaejoong yang mengerutkan keningnya saat Yunho meletakkan sumpitnya dan memilih menatap kearahnya. "Kau tahu Boo, apa faktor yang mempengaruhi manusia itu bisa sehat dan kuat serta bertubuh padat?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Apa?"

"Perasaan senang, kenikmatan, rasa puas juga kegembiraan yang luar biasa. Itu adalah faktor utama seseorang bisa sehat."

"Benarkah?"

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya dengan serius. "Jadi, banyak orang yang tidak sakit serta sehat dan bertubuh padat karena mereka senang. Makanan itu adalah faktor kedua" Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan kekasihnya itu. "Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk mewujudkan semua itu?"

Senyum tiba-tiba terbingkai di wajah Yunho. Ia bisa melihat wajah Jaejoong yang di penuhi rasa ingin tahu. Kemudian ia meraih bahu Jaejoong dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Yunho lantas berucap dengan serius. "Kau tahu Boo, jika melakukan kegiatan seks juga mampu menstimulasi kenikmatan serta kesenangan. Jadi, jika kita sering melakukannya, mungkin saja aku bisa menjadi seperti yang kau inginkan. Sehat dan berisi." Sekali lagi Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya.

Srak

Yunho terkejut ketika Jaejoong tiba-tiba berdiri dan menatapnya. "Baiklah. Ayo kita melakukan seks agar memperoleh kenikmatan dan kesenangan." Seru Jaejoong dengan lantangnya. Yunho hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap tidak percaya. Benarkah Jaejoong baru saja mengajaknya bermain di rajang? Biasanya ia yang selalu merayu-rayu dan meminta namja cantik itu lebih dulu. Dalam hati, Yunho benar-benar sudah menari-nari ria.

"Kau serius Boo? Bagaimana kalau aku mencapai kenikmatan itu setelah berjam-jam? Nanti kau capek lho?"

"Tidak masalah. Asalkan Yunnie bisa sukses untuk menjadi gemuk dan sehat, semuanya akan kulakukan."

Yunho menyeriangi girang. Ia langsung bangkit dan memeluk tubuh Jaejoong. "Baiklah, kajja kita lakukan sekarang."

Tanpa menunggu lama, Yunho sudah menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk menuju kamar. Tetapi namja cantik itu berhenti berjalan. "Ada apa Boo?" tanyanya terselip nada khawatir jika Jaejoong berubah pikiran. "Yun, lalu siapa yang akan makan masakanku? Aku tidak mau kalau mereka di buang."

Memasang kembali senyumnya, Yunho berucap sambil merengkuh pinggang Jaejoong dengan erat. "Itu gampang. Uri Changminnie pasti dengan senang hati menghabiskan semuanya. Sekarang lebih baik kita cepat-cepat melakukan kegiatan kita."

Jaejoong ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Kajja. Kajja!"

.

.

.

_**7 jam kemudian di kamar YunJae**_

"Yunnie…. Istirahat yah?"

"Aku belum merasakan kenikmatan itu Boo."

"Kau kan sudah berkali-kali klimaks, masa belum juga?"

"Belum… sebentar lagi sayang."

"Yunnie….. aku capeeeeekkkkk!"

Ah, sayang Jaejoong memejamkan matanya sambil berbicara. Coba dia membuka mata dan melihat ekspresi wajah Jung Yunho di hadapannya. Sudah tergambar sejuta kenikmatan yang di peroleh namja Jung itu. Dan lagi, memangnya Shim Changmin akan datang dan menghabiskan makanan kalau di hubungi saja tidak. Ah,,, mereka memang sudah lupa segalanya kalau berada di dalam kamar.

**.**

**YUNHO FATNESS**

**YUNJAE**

**Gia sirayuki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

Story for uri Appa. Happy Brithaday Jung Yunho. Semoga babe makin mesra sama uri Jae umma. **( Happy30bearYunhoday )** ^-*….

Idenya gara-gara liat line picture – Brownie &amp; Connie yang di share temen fb. Onna dear, thankyu yah udah upload pic yang lucu itu

Maaf apabila ada kesalahan penulisan dan banyak typo. Buatnya ngebut 2 jam… hehe harap di maklumi. Dan untuk YJS, ayo kita berdoa semoga umma kita Boojae, nggak galau-galau lagi. Dan mulai aktif lagi di IG n twitt nya. Buat semuanya sangkyuuu ^^


End file.
